Spiraling Downward
by Mew Mew Frost
Summary: Jay witnesses Tim slowly beginning to spiral downward into self-harm and aggression. Cover image is mine. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's been awhile. I wanted to try my hand at a Marble Hornets story. So here it is. If you liked it, and want me to continue with it (I promise I'll finish this one this time), please leave a review. It would be gladly appreciated! **

**Rated T for language. Also slight Jay/Tim, but more as good friends, maybe slight fluff.**

***EDIT*: Jay/Tim fluff will be present in later chapters (Nothing graphic, I assure you.) Fair warning!**

**Once I get at least 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter. **

**This assures me that people want to see more.**

* * *

**Spiraling Downward**

**Chapter 1**

A frenzy of knocks jolted me awake as I shot up in my bed. I allowed my heart rate to steady to its normal rhythm before proceeding to get out of the uncomfortable motel bed. Sighing from what little sleep I received, I shuffled toward the door with a yawn.

Tim had called me the night before, as we had planned to meet up for the first time in a few days.

Opening the door to a distraught Tim, I motioned for him to come in. Stumbling, Tim proceeded to enter the room, shutting and locking it behind him quickly. He faltered a little, and in the half darkness, I saw his eyes were bloodshot. "Hi, Jay…" his speech was slurred. I switched on the light and saw just how terrible he looked.

Tim's red plaid shirt was hastily buttoned, while his black, normally tidy hair was a mess. His eyes had dark circles under them. "T-Tim… are you alright?" I stammered, not sure whether or not I should ask the question. He looked as if he was about to stumble over. He studied me before answering. "Yeah…" his eyes quickly looked away, his expression unreadable. It was a long, agonizing moment before I asked the question I was dreading. "A-are you… drunk…?" I drew out the word as if it was foreign.

I knew Tim drank from time to time, but it wasn't a regular thing for him. Stammering, Tim drew out a long breath. "Uh, n-no…" it was an obvious lie.

"Tim, I can smell the alcohol. How did you even get here?" I regretted the question as soon as I finished the sentence.

"I drove, dumbass!" Tim snapped. "How else do you think?" immediately he looked down, as if in regret. "How much did you drink…?" I whispered, hardly audible. Tim slumped to the floor. "What does it matter, Jay." His words were becoming more indistinct. "It helps. The pills help, alcohol helps…" he trailed off. I put two and two together in my head. "Did you take both together?" I demanded, dropping down to his level.

"It feels so damn good, Jay…" he was nodding off, his eyes starting to close. "I feel numb…" opening his eyes again, he stared at me. My heart sank. How could it have come to this?

Tim grabbed my shirt, clutching it tightly. He pulled me closer, until he was whispering in my ear. "Jay… you're my only friend now…" feeling uncomfortable, I tried to break free of his grip. "Tim we need to get you to the hospital."

It was no use trying to get him to release his hold on my shirt. He ignored my worried voice and proceeded whispering. "I can't hold a job… pay my rent… function like a normal person… I'm shut up most of the time, and when I'm alone, I'm constantly looking over my shoulder…" he pulled me into a hug, my face feeling hot with embarrassment. I could tell the alcohol was taking full effect now. He was burying his face into my chest. He hugged me tighter.

"Tim, this is really uncomfortable… can you…" I tried to wriggle free but it was no use. "We need to get you sober…" I said in a louder voice. Tim said something I couldn't hear as he pulled me even closer. I was having trouble breathing now.

I realized that he was sobbing, trembling slightly as he gripped the back of my shirt. "Tim…" I started, not sure what to do. Frowning, I patted his back gently. "I need more…" he sobbed. "I can feel it wearing off…" Tim let go of me and I drew in rapid breaths, being able to breathe again. Knowing what he meant, I gave him a worried look as he stumbled to his feet. I quickly came to mine as well. "No, Tim. You don't need anything." I stated firmly, and he gave me an angry look. His emotions were changing by the second and I didn't know how he would react.

Tim swayed back and forth while he stared me down. "What did you take, Tim?" I planted my feet to the ground and tried to look confident. Tim narrowed his eyes and continued to give a death glare. I shook my head. "I'm taking you to the hospital. If you won't tell me, they will."

* * *

**I hoped you all liked the first chapter. Please review, and follow, as new chapters will be added regularly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I am enjoying writing this story so far, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too. Reviews help me out a lot, and help get me motivated to write more. They are greatly appreciated! So if you would like to see more, please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tim looked as if he were about to pass out. I quickly grabbed my things I had brought to the motel and slung the bag over my shoulder. I proceeded to support Tim as I leaded him carefully to the door. Unlocking it, we stepped out into the hot summer night.

"We'll leave your car here and I'll drive." I thought for a moment about Alex, who had been following me recently. This is why I was in the hotel. Hopefully he wouldn't notice as Tim had just bought a new car.

"Did you bring anything?" I asked. Tim stumbled, his speech becoming even more slurred. "Yes... in my back seat…" I leaded him to my car and unlocked it, helping him into the back seat. I shut the door and walked to Tim's car, which was parked crooked in the parking space, with the door unlocked. I shook my head, and grabbed his belongings out of the back seat.

I started up my car and handed Tim his bag.

When we arrived to the hospital emergency care, we were greeted with two nurses. I told them the situation, and they helped Tim into the building.

I made my way inside and headed to the waiting room. It was a mess of worried faces and crying children that made my ears ring. One woman, I noticed, had her arm wrapped up in gauze which was soaked in blood. She rocked back and forth nervously in her chair while her husband tried to console her, but failing miserably. The sight made me cringe slightly.

I waited in the waiting room for half an hour. Dosing off, I tried to keep my eyes open. A nurse approached me and told me that Tim was in room 22B, and that I could visit him. "Is he ok? Did you find out what he took?"

The nurse nodded. "He wouldn't tell us, but he was definitely taking something. I can't disclose that information to you, but he did take three different medications. He has thrown up several times, but that's a good sign that his body is getting rid of the drugs." Sighing, I walked to the room the nurse described to me.

I entered the room slowly, inching the door open to a crack. When I saw that Tim was peacefully snoring, I walked in quietly, closing the door behind me.

I sat in the uncomfortable generic plastic chair seated next to the hospital bed. Tim's eyes fluttered open slowly and I held my breath.

"Jay…" his voice was weak. I pretended not to hear him, and acted as though I were asleep. I didn't want him to strain himself.

Tim reached over and grabbed my arm, tugging on it weakly. I opened my eyes.

Frowning, I looked at him. His face was pale, and his black hair messy. His eyes were still glazed from the influence of the alcohol, and his voice was sill slurred. "Where am I?" he groaned, looking at the IV tube stuck in his arm. "I…I took you to the hospital." I started, and Tim's face twisted into an irritated scowl. "You idiot! That's how Alex can find us!" he snapped. "Tim, you were and still are drunk, overdosed on pills, what do you think I would have done!" I retorted.

"And you didn't stop to think for one second that maybe I wanted to do this to myself?"

The room grew silent. The light above the bed flickered and buzzed as Tim waited for a reply. He slumped back down into the bed, sweating. "Damn it, Jay…" he muttered angrily. I stared down at the floor. Suddenly counting the tiles seemed more interesting. "I don't want to be here…" Tim muttered something inaudibly before closing his eyes.

It was a long moment before I spoke.

"I care about you, Tim…" I replied hoarsely.

Tim snorted. "Sure."

"If you really cared about me… you would have just let me go so I wouldn't have to live in this hell any longer…"

The room grew silent again. I narrowed my eyebrows, annoyed. "You're being a selfish jerk, Tim!" I snapped. "Taking your own life won't solve anything!"

Tim was shivering now, and I could see sweat rolling down his forehead. His voice quavered. "Jay, you don't know the half of it…" he pulled off his shirt, which was now drenched in sweat. Throwing it on the floor, he hugged his arms around his body. "You're not the goddamn one wearing a mask around and running through the forest!" his voice was rising now. "You aren't losing memories, or finding out that your leg is broken and you are miles away from home in your car!" he was shivering violently, breathing heavily.

"T-Tim…" I started but he cut me off with a growl. "Shut up!"

My eyes widened, and Tim noticed. Blood was trickling down his mouth, dripping onto the white sheets of the hospital bed. "Oh, shit!" reacting quickly, I pulled off my shirt and covered Tim's mouth, blood beginning to soak it instantaneously.

While I held the shirt up to his mouth, I quickly pressed the button to call the nurse, and within seconds a nurse rushed in. Blood was pooling out of Tim's mouth as he coughed, spattering blood all over the bed. Another nurse pushed me out of the room, wide eyed. "W-we'll call you when we've got it under control." She tried to remain calm as she shut the door behind me. Shirtless and out in the cold hall, I stood embarrassed by the door.

Twenty minutes had passed, and I became worried. The door room creaked open and a nurse stepped out. "I-is everything ok now?" I asked.

The nurse nodded. "Tim needs to rest. Visiting hours are over."

"No, please you don't understand, he needs me in there!" I frowned helplessly. The nurse finally gave in. "Alright… but don't tell anyone. I could get into trouble for letting visitors in patient rooms after hours." She let me step into the room as I closed the door behind me.

Feeling self-conscious, I quietly grabbed one of Tim's shirts from his bag and pulled it on over my head. I had left my bag in the car. The olive green button up shirt was twice my normal apparel size and felt uncomfortably baggy, but I had no choice.

I fished around the bag again, curious. Quickly I glanced at Tim, who was sound asleep. Sighing inwardly, I proceeded in searching the bag. I needed to know what he had taken. My hand fell upon something cold and cylindrical, as I heard something liquid within it. Must be the alcohol he drank. I maneuvered my hand further until I grasped a bottle, pills rattling inside. Then another next to it. Then yet another.

I checked to see if Tim was still asleep, sweat now rolling down my forehead in nervousness. I quickly fished out the bottles, along with the alcohol out of the bag as quietly as I could. The pills rattled inside their bottles loudly and I silently cursed. Swallowing anxiously, I heard Tim stir. I quickly and quietly shoved the items into my extra duffel bag that contained only my camera and tapes. I zipped it up silently and pushed it to the side.

Tim rolled over on his side and continued to snore lightly. I sighed inwardly and looked at Tim's bag. _I'll just leave it open for now, I'm not risking it._ I thought.

I stood up soundlessly and shuffled toward the chair beside the hospital bed. Tim began groaning in his sleep. It sounded like he was in pain. Frowning, I pulled my hat over my face and tried to fall asleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with the third chapter. If you liked it, and want me to continue with it please leave a review. It would be gladly appreciated!**

******This assures me that people want to see more.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"S-stay away…" Tim's sleep talk jolted me awake. He mumbled something inaudibly as I lifted my hat away from my eyes. I peered at Tim and sighed lightly. He appeared to be having a nightmare. Tim clutched the sheets of the bed tight enough to turn his knuckles white. I was debating on if I should try to wake him or not. He was gritting his teeth now. I couldn't stand to see him like this.

"H-hey Tim…" I shook his arm slightly and it sent him into a writhing frenzy. His eyes flew open as he shot up in the hospital bed. Wide eyed, Tim instinctively punched me in the chest. Knocked back, it took all of the air out of my lungs as I stared wide eyed in shock at the ceiling. I hit my head hard on the tiled floor, almost knocking me unconscious. I felt blood beginning to ooze from the new wound. I groaned after about a minute, which was also how long it took for Tim to realize he was awake.

"Shit…" I could barely gasp. Tim was staring with wide eyes at the wall on the opposite side, frowning. "Why the _fuck_ did you wake me up…" Tim growled so harshly that I flinched. "Yeah, thanks. I'm alright, just so you know." I mumbled, my head pounding furiously. I felt blood clotting in my hair where it had met the hard surface. I could tell Tim was holding himself back to retaliate as he continued to stare at the wall, remaining unblinking. I have not seen him this angry since he punched me in the face last year because I told him the truth about Marble Hornets. Hell, I don't think that even compared to this.

"Y-you were having a nightmare or something, I wasn't just going to let you writhe in pain…" I stuttered, breaking the silence after a minute or so. Tim's expression remained bitter, his focus still on the wall. I had a feeling a nurse would walk through the door any minute due to a loud noise in the middle of the night.

"Well, I was doing fine until you woke me up…" Tim's voice cracked. I rubbed my chest, pain beginning to sting and I just wanted to cry out. "Dick…" I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me.

"I want my shirt back too, Jay. I don't know why you took it, but you have a knack for taking things, don't you?" he was referring to the key and tape I had taken from Alex's apartment a while back. My heart skipped a beat. What if he knew I took other things from his bag?

I wanted to fade away when I saw Tim glance at his open bag. I swallowed quietly, but he noticed. "You know, you aren't very good at hiding things, are you Jay?" he slipped out of the bed and grabbed a clean shirt out of his bag. His expression darkened as he shuffled through his bag. "And as I thought." He was shaking now. Taking a moment to slip on the shirt without a word, I knew what he was referring to. "So you went through my _fucking_ stuff and hid it." I swallowed hard this time, still sitting on the floor with the under turned chair beside me. My palms were sweating as I wiped them on my jeans.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, trying to sound truthful. Everyone knows I'm a horrible liar. Especially Tim, by now.

The pain in my chest and head was escalating now, leaving me feeling disoriented. I felt like I was fading in and out of consciousness. Tim noticed. "I-I'm sorry, Tim… I…" he cut me off as he grabbed me by the shirt collar. He threw me against a wall, pinning me to it. I let out a gasp of pain and focused my sight on the floor. "If I EVER find that you dug through my things again…" he snapped loudly, "I'll make sure you find something you'll regret…" my eyes fluttered as I shifted my gaze, frowning. I was feeling more disconcerted now. "Mhm…" I mumbled, trying not to lose conscience.

This apparently wasn't the response Tim had hoped for and he growled in annoyance. He let me go and I slid down the wall slowly. My body was screaming at me in pain, and I tried to ignore it the best I could. I rubbed my chest where Tim had punched, and it felt swollen and bruised. Tim had stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, a frenzy of coughing erupting from behind the door. I unbuttoned my shirt and took a look at my chest. It had already turned black and purple in the area it was hit, just as I was expecting. It was swollen, and it felt like I had broken a couple of ribs. I let out a groan of pain and leaned into the wall, closing my eyes slowly. There was nothing I could do for a couple of broken ribs anyways. Tim had really punched me harder than I had thought.

A frenzy of hacking erupted from the bathroom once again, followed by a spitting sound, and Tim cursing angrily. I ignored it and slipped off Tim's shirt, throwing it weakly at his bag. It landed a few feet away and I sighed. I carefully stood up and shuffled toward the shirt, stuffing it into the bag. The door to the bathroom swung open with an aggravated Tim in the threshold. "I was just putting your shirt back, Tim…" I grunted, hardly audible. Scowling, Tim noticed my bruised chest, which was progressively getting worse. I ignored his gaze and hesitated before rummaging through my own clothes bag, which I had retrieved from my car an hour earlier. I fished out a navy blue short sleeved shirt and pulled it carefully over my head. "Well, I'm leaving," I picked up my clothes bag and camera bag feeling dizzy from my head injury and the grueling pain I was experiencing. "Don't know when they will release you, but soon I suppose."

Tim stared blankly at me, his expression unreadable. "Ok, well bye." I managed a short wave as I proceeded toward the doorway. Tim blocked my path with a firm arm. "Bye." I repeated, pushing him away. I was beginning to feel light headed as I grabbed the door knob. Tim whispered something inaudible but I could make out the soft pleading words. "Please don't leave me, Jay."

* * *

**Reviews greatly appreciated. It helps me get motivated to write the next chapter. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with the fourth chapter. If you liked it, and want me to continue with it please leave a review. It would be gladly appreciated!**

******This assures me that people want to see more.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I pretended not to hear Tim as I opened the door and bolted out, adrenaline rushing. Sighing, I made my way quickly down the dimly lighted corridor of the hospital. I constantly peered over my shoulder to make sure that Tim wasn't following. I began to speed walk and made it out of the hospital, panting as I ran to my car. I fumbled for my keys and unlocked the door, slumping into the seat and sighed tiredly. I locked the car door, even checking the back seat to make sure no one was hiding. It was a force of habit. Shuddering, I slumped even farther into my seat. I couldn't drive like this, being as I was going in and out of conscience. But I didn't want to stay here either. I slowly willed myself to drift into a painful sleep.

Everything was dark. I could hear a distant voice, yelling my name. It sounded like it was in agony. "It wasn't me, Jay!" the voice echoed, and I turned around. My vision faded into an empty room, all except a small bed, side table, and lamp that was dimly lit. I recognized the voice as Tim's, and my body tensed. "I'm sorry…" the voice whispered, inches from my ear. I shivered. A blood curdling scream erupted suddenly and made me grasp the sides of my head.

My eyes shot open. Cold sweat clung my shirt to my body. I breathed heavily and sighed, allowing my heart rate to slow to normal. Rubbing my head, I blinked, the scream still ringing painfully clear in my ears. "Stop…" I whispered, but the scream persisted. "STOP!" I yelled, banging my head into the steering wheel of my car, the horn beeping simultaneously. "Just fucking stop…" I willed myself to cry, shaking violently, my cries of pain drowned by sobbing.

The sun peeked up from the overgrown trees. I gripped my steering wheel until my knuckles turned white and my sobbing subsided. I slumped tiredly into my seat, disoriented. My head was spinning from the previous head injury.

My phone began to ring in my pocket. I fished it out, wary of the caller. Tim. I ignored the call, slumping deeper into my seat. Twenty minutes passed as the sun rose slowly into the morning sky. The atmosphere blurred with oranges, yellows and pinks. I willed myself to stay awake, cautious of falling asleep again. My phone beeped, reminding me of a voice message from the previous missed call. I hesitated, picking up the phone and holding it to my ear, playing the message. _"Hey, it's Tim. They let me out today,"_ his voice hesitated. _"I know you're still here, I see your car from my window. I'm going to meet you out there now, in about twenty-five minutes."_ The message ended there. I swallowed hard. I felt that he had calmed down a little and sounded guilty, but it was hard to tell from the tone of the voice message.

A knock on my car window jolted me out of thought. I faltered, and peered out the window at Tim, who was looking down on me, holding his duffel bag. He gave me a look as to say to roll down the window or open the car door. I chose to roll down the window a small crack. I fumbled for words to say, but I couldn't choose any. I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously searching for words. He spoke for me. "Let me in." he ordered. I shook my head. "No, Tim." I stated firmly, forcing my voice not to quaver. "Why?" he growled. "B-because… you aren't your normal self, I-" he cut me off. "Define normal, Jay." He snapped. "This…" I began, lifting up my shirt, showing him the now worse bruise that was welling up, with an array of blacks, blues and purples, "Is not normal behavior." I retorted carefully. "Or this," I showed him the back of my head, which was messy and bloody from last night. "I broke two ribs and got a concussion. From you."

Tim merely shrugged, indifferent. "At least you are in the driveway of a hospital." I blinked. "So that's it, huh…" I put my keys in the ignition and started up my car. "Goodbye, Tim." I put my car into drive and was about to drive off. "W-wait…wait!" Tim's expression changed from cold to unreadable. I put my car in park again and stared at him. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, hardly audible. Sighing, I stared down at my lap. I unlocked the door, and braced myself. "Get in."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, this assures me that people like what they read and want to see more. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the positive feedback/reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming, please! It helps me get motivated to write more! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The car ride was silent all the way to the new hotel. I wasn't fit to drive, so Tim took the wheel and I sat in the back seat, staring out the window. Tim's car could wait at the previous hotel for now. When we arrived, it was already noon, and I was already drained of energy from hunger and fatigue. The first words in four hours were spoken by me. "I'll go in and get the hotel rooms…" I groggily sat up and opened the car door, climbing out. I grabbed Tim and I's bags and proceeded toward the hotel's front entrance door. He replied with a simple nod, but glared at my bag. I felt a little unsettled.

Shrugging it off, I entered the hotel lobby and greeted the front desk. I asked for two rooms, of which were next to each other. Rooms 126 and 127, on the top floor. Great. I took the elevator and made my way down the hall, opening my room first. I locked the door behind me, tossing the bags on one of the beds. I heard the rattle of the pills in their bottles and the clink of the bottle of alcohol. I would hide these from Tim now. Luckily there was a safe in the room, and I put the pills and alcohol into it. I chose an impossible combination; one Tim was unlikely to guess. 7493. The lock box clicked and I breathed a sigh of relief. I texted the room number to Tim that he would be staying in and I said I was in room 126 if he needed me.

I threw my bag aside and glanced at Tim's. I went to pick it up, the zipper unzipped. Something fell out while I picked it up upside-down by accident. I swallowed. It was… the mask. Its raised black eyebrows and pursed lips seemed to mock me. I picked it up, an eerie feeling telling me to put it back in the bag. Why the hell was this in here? Why did he have it? I knew he… wore it when he was in that state of mind but…

The sound of knocking made me jump. "Hey, Jay, it's Tim."

"U-um, just a minute!" I franticly threw the mask back into Tim's bag and zipped it up quickly, placing it back on the bed. I swallowed, opening the door slowly and smiled slightly. "Hey," I greeted him. "Um, here's your bag," I picked it up and handed it to him. "I hope you don't mind I took it for you, umm…" I was lost for words. "Yeah, well anyways, here's your card for your room…" I handed it to him. "Mhhm…" Tim raised an eyebrow. "Thanks…" he put the card in his wallet. "I got you umm... lunch." Tim handed me a sandwich wrapped in tin foil. "O-oh, thanks." I nodded. I was starving. "After you're done eating, call me." And with that, he left, taking his bag with him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I didn't realize it was going to be so short. I'm going to post two chapters today. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the positive feedback/reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming, please! It helps me get motivated to write more! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I slumped down onto the hotel bed, having being done with my sandwich. I was arguing with myself if I should call Tim to see what he wanted, or sleep. My head was spinning and I could barely keep my eyes open from the pounding headache I had. I decided to call Tim and tell him I was going to take a shower. I needed to wash the blood clotted against the back of my head and I just needed a shower over all. "Hey, Tim… I'm going to take a shower first… I'll be over in a few minutes." I spoke into the receiver. _"Ok, but hurry up."_ Tim replied, and hung up. Sighing, I made sure the door was locked, grabbed a pair of clean clothes, and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I proceeded to remove my clothes and entered the shower. I felt relief when the warm water washed over me. Washing my hair first, I felt a rather large lump on the back of my head, and a large open gash. I groaned.

Twenty minutes later, I was finally clean, dry and clothed. It felt good to finally take a shower after three days. I felt the wound on the back of my head begin to bleed again, and groaned in annoyance. I ignored it and opened the door, heading out into the hallway. Tim was waiting for me, as I ran into him when I walked out. He was wearing a tan jacket, worn out blue jeans and a grey short sleeved shirt. His black hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes, and a sleep deprived look on his face. "Well?" he noticed me staring. "We gonna go or not?" he asked impatiently. "Go where?" I frowned. "Go… somewhere." He replied. I began to sway back and forth, my head spinning. "Tim, I'm really, really tired… I have a massive headache and I can't breathe very well… can I please stay in my room?" I sighed. Tim scowled. He grabbed my arm. "No, I need you with me. Please."

I felt unnerved and something told me not to go with him. Tim narrowed his eyes darkly and waited for a response. "No." I said firmly, and pushed him away. "Jay!" he snapped, loud enough for people who were passing us in the hall to stop and stare. "Tim, you're causing a scene…" I hissed, annoyed. "Well I need you with me to get my car at the other hotel, don't I?"

Relief washed over me. "You could have told me that before," I snapped. "It would have made me worry less. And your tone of voice isn't helping any." Tim stared at me blankly. "Whatever. Just come on." He sighed, tugging at my arm firmly. "If you let me rest a while, maybe I'll be fit enough to drive." I said. Tim finally gave in. "Okay. Be ready at 6 o'clock PM. That's…" he checked his watch, "four hours from now." I opened the door to my room without a word and closed it shut, locking it behind me. "I hate him acting this way… it makes me nervous…" I mumbled to myself aloud. I heard Tim's footsteps trail off after about a minute.

My head spun with fatigue and pain. I had nothing to take the edge off, so I decided to call the front desk and asked if they could provide me with some Advil and an icy hot pack. "Y-yes, I was hoping if you carried some sort of… pain killers? Like Advil or Aspirin? And icy hot packs?" I spoke into the receiver. To my surprise, they did. I sighed with relief. "Yes, room 126. Ten dollars? Ok…" I hung up, waiting for the knock on my door. I knew it would be expensive and one of the tenants had to go get it from the store because they didn't carry it at the front desk. I explained to them that I wasn't in condition to drive anywhere and they understood.

Half an hour later, a knock sounded at my door. Getting up, I grabbed my wallet from the bedside table. "Thanks." I handed the tenant a ten dollar bill and a five for the trouble. Closing the door, I sighed in relief and shuffled back toward the bed. I pulled off my shirt and laid down, placing the icy hot pack on my now worsening bruises. I popped open the Advil bottle and took out two pills. Sighing, I took out four more. Swallowing the pills, I allowed my body to relax as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter, guys. I'm trying my best to make them longer. Please review, it helps me to get motivated to write more! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I am enjoying writing this story so far, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too. Reviews help me out a lot, and help get me motivated to write more. They are greatly appreciated! So if you would like to see more, please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I awoke with my phone going off. "Jesus…" I groaned, annoyance gripping my body. I looked at the caller ID. It was Tim. "Hm..?" I answered, hoping he would realize that he was bothering me. _"Totheark posted a new video."_ My heart sank. "W-what? Really?" I replied, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. _"Check it now if you don't believe me."_ Tim replied. I grabbed my laptop on the bedside table and opened up YouTube. Sure enough, it was there. It was entitled "AGONY" in all capital letters. I thought of this as strange, since totheark never titles their videos in all capitals. "T-Tim, I'll call you back when I'm done watching the video…" with that I hung up.

Frowning, I clicked play on the video. It was black for about two seconds, and then text appeared on the bottom right hand side. "SAW IT HAPPEN" was in bold white text. An image flashed across the screen, but I couldn't stop it in time. A clip played of Tim and I in the hospital. It was grainy with dark, black and white contrast. Tim punched me and I was knocked back. Then another image flashed but I could see it this time. It was of Tim wearing the mask, but it was from an earlier totheark video. "HEISDANGEROUS" flashed across the screen. The video cut at forty-three seconds. Frowning, I closed the browser.

I jumped as I heard a knock at my door. "T-Tim?" I called out reluctantly. "Yeah. I'm coming in." before I could reply, I heard a click and the door opened. "How did you get in?" I frowned nervously. "I asked for an extra key card." Tim flashed the card at me before putting it back in his pocket. I leaped up weakly. "Give that to me…" I glared. Tim snorted. "Why?"

"B-because… because I don't…" I started. "You don't trust me. I get it. Listen to the damn video of a psychopath." Tim snapped sarcastically. I shifted my icy hot pack on my chest nervously. The room grew silent. I grew more and more flustered with every moment passing. "Tim, why are you acting this way?" I broke the silence. I was ready to stand my ground. "Because you're easy to manipulate, Jay." Tim surprised me with his tone, smiling wryly. His eyes grew dark and his expression unreadable.

Tim's mood was sporadically changing from the past few days. One day he showed up in the door way of my motel room, plastered, crying, angry… I was trying to understand why this was happening, but I already knew the reason. That… thing. That thing that follows him around and treats him like a puppet. A proxy. Now Tim was trying to find someone else to control just like his master. And I was an easy target. It was a never ending cycle.

Tim caught me stalling and I shifted nervously. "This isn't the Tim I know… the Tim who would crack jokes and go fishing with me…" I whispered aloud, not thinking before I spoke. Looking at Tim, I knew he wasn't himself. His dark hair was messy, his eyes dark and unreadable, his clothes a disarray… it was like he took on a whole other personality. A person I didn't even know. Tim shifted his eyes away from my gaze.

"T-Tim… can we please talk? Tell me what's on your mind. I want to help you…" Tim was still averting eye contact with me, and I frowned. "Please…? Friend to… friend?" Tim sniffed, and I couldn't tell if he was listening to me or not. I sat on the bed and patted the spot beside me, holding the icy hot pack to my chest with the other hand. To my surprise, Tim reluctantly sat down, about a shoulder length away. His expression was softening, and he was no longer scowling. He blinked slowly, and his eyes grew soft. His mood was shifting again for the first time since he was drunk.

"I… I need my pills, Jay…" Tim whispered. I shook my head. "I need them…" his voice had a hint of aggression in it, but I could tell he was trying hard to hide it. "If… if this is your way of getting your pills back, it's not going to happen…" I replied. "JAY!" Tim yelled, and I winced. He closed his hands around my neck in an instant, leaving me choking out the words, "T-Tim…! Please…!" his grip was vice-like and I tried to pull his hands away. "O-Ok! Ok! I'll g-give them to y-you!" I managed to choke out, and he let me go, leaving me to erupt into a coughing fit.

I stumbled to the safe after a minute of regaining composure and made sure Tim didn't see the code I was entering. I took out the pill bottles, and shut the safe, locking it. I quickly scanned one of the bottle's labels, and it was a medication for severe aggression. Another was for anxiety and the last one was labeled for depression. They were all strong dosages, and I knew Tim had been taking more than prescribed because the date of refill was a month from now. The bottles were a little under half full.

I reluctantly walked back over to Tim and divvied out the prescribed amount of each prescription. He ignored it and snatched the bottles from me. I grabbed them back angrily. "Stop it!" I growled, annoyance gripping me. "Here!" I shoved the divvied up pills at him, handing the bottle of water on my bedside table to him. Grabbing the pill bottles, I placed them back in the safe and made sure it was locked. I could feel Tim's eyes evilly burning into the back of my head. Tim swallowed the pills and took a large gulp of water. I stood a good distance from him.

Half an hour passed and it was now 7 o'clock PM. Tim and I were on opposite beds, completely ignoring each other. He had seemed to forgotten about retrieving his car from the other hotel altogether. I sighed inwardly in relief. I clicked the remote of the TV, searching through the channels for something good to watch. I could feel the Advil starting to wear off and the pain stinging in my chest and head again. Tim seemed like he was in a composed mood and hadn't uttered a word for the past half an hour. He stared blankly at the TV as I surfed the channels, breathing softly.

After finding nothing on TV, I shut it off. Tim shifted and sat up. "I'm going to go for a smoke…" he mumbled quietly, and moved off of the bed. Grabbing his tan jacket and pack of cigarettes, he shuffled toward the door and pulled on his shoes. "G-good idea, I need some… fresh air…" I replied, pulling on my shoes as well. Even though it was the complete opposite, I just wanted to get out for a bit before it got dark. I pulled on my shirt, throwing my icy hot pack on the bed. Tim didn't protest. He grabbed his wallet and the key card and stepped out into the hall. I followed behind.

The air was warm and pleasant, the sun lowering slowly in the sky. I squinted at the bright light. Tim lit a cigarette. Taking a long drag, he sighed. He seemed calmer now, and I felt myself relaxing, but not getting too comfortable.

I took the moment of quietness to organize my own thoughts. Even though Tim had treated me terribly these last few days, my mind was telling me to keep an eye on him. I was persistent on fulfilling this obligation, even if I was hurt in the process. Maybe there was a part of me that wanted the carefree, cheerful Tim that was present during the shooting of the Marble Hornets film. Even if those moods were fake, I missed them. They were a way to hide his growing paranoia and I knew it. But it was still better than taking his aggression out on me lately… I guess I felt like I deserved it, because of all the pain I have and still continue to put Tim through.

Tim flicked the ash from his cigarette and drew in another long drag, then exhaled softly.

After a long, drawn out silence, I spoke. "…I'm going to lie down…" I spoke softly, shuffling my feet. Tim grunted in acknowledgement, flicking more ash from his cigarette. "I'll be in in a while. Just don't wait up."


End file.
